Leaving And Coming Back
by spring screwdriver
Summary: Maria has to leave Roswell without telling anyone. She goes to New York where she starts her new life and meets some old faces. This is Candy with little bit of Streetwalker.
1. Prologue

Feedback: Oh, I love feedback. Summary: Maria has to leave Roswell without telling anyone. She goes to New York where she starts her new life and meets some old faces. Rating: R - I don't think if the text is so rough but just to be sure Disclaimer: I don't own them. Spoilers: Departure - references to that episode Distribution: Take it but please, let me know first A/N: This is something that just came to my mind.  
  
Prologue  
  
Maria watched as the sign saying 'Wellcome to Roswell' went by. A tear escaped from her eye but she didn't care. She wanted to cry. To cry that awful feeling away. She would never see her mother or her friends. or Michael. She had to leave without telling anyone. She had to protect the ones she loved.  
  
She remembered when the changes had begun. It has been few days after Michael had stayed on earth for her. Their relationship had gotten deeper and life in Roswell was going just peachy. Then the new alien came. What was his name? Bob? Maria didn't like him at all. He gave her chills. He insisted that the aliens wouldn't sosialize with the humans. Needless to say, the aliens didn't care of his commands.  
  
Maria sighed. Things had changed even though she didn't believe so. The new alien had shown to the humans how he felt about them. He loathed them. The aliens felt that they could trust him. They told him that the granolith was useless and that Tess and Tess and Max's son had left. Maria and Michael got to spend time alone less and less. The new alien, 'Bob', was always near. He taught Michael to control his powers and do new stuff. Every little while he mentioned to Max his son making sure that Max would be on his side. He even mentioned that there was a way to go Antar. Max and Liz's relations got colder. It hurt Liz that Max spoke about his son every fifth second.  
  
Earlier, when Maria had closing up the CrashDown and going to the Jetta, 'Bob' had come behind her.  
  
~ FLASH ~  
  
"What do you want?" Maria asked with shaky tone.  
  
"I want to go home but to do so you have to be dead. You see, I can't go to Antar without rest of the Royal Four. Khivar wants them and arranges the way back if I get those three come with me. I thought that it was easy. The king is in quest for finding his son and the things between his girlfriend has got so bad that he'll come with me in no time. The princess will come with me too. She'll follow her brother and friend..But the commander is hard one to crack. That guy is in love with you, in love with some pitiful human, that I can't get him. Believe me, I've tried to talk him out of that thing you have but nothing works. So say 'bye bye'." 'Bob' said and put his hand on her forehead. He put his other hand on her stomach to keep her steady.  
  
Maria closed her eyes and waited. Nothing happened.Then she felt him to let go of her and when she opened her eyes she saw him to back up.  
  
"Fuck!" He yelled. "Fuck, fuck, fuck!"  
  
Maria watched in horrow as the alien cursed on.  
  
"You little whore!" He said and pointed her. "You just had to go all the way with the commander. Now I can't kill you."  
  
"What?" Maria asked with shaky voice. "Oh come on, it's easy. Just concentrate and shoot." Maria said with mockery in her voice. She was amused. The big bad alien couldn't kill her.  
  
"Don't mock me, you little bitch!" he yelled and slapped her. She fell to the ground and felt her cheek starting to sting. Bob grabbed her and pulled her up. "I can't kill you. It's genetically impossible for me to kill an Antarian. Even thought it wouldn't be full blooded."  
  
"But I'm not..." Maria started but 'Bob' cut her off.  
  
"No, you're human but that fetus inside of you isn't. Not fully. I can't kill you without killing that little thing and 'cause I can't kill that it's impossible for me to kill you. So here's what we do. In two hours you'll be gone. Out of this town. You'll go as far as possible from the Royals and you won't tell anyone about this or that you're leaving. If you haven't gone in two hours I'll kill your mother and move to your friends. If you come back, I'll kill someone. It may be your mother, it may be that boy, Kyle, or that girl, Liz. I suggest that you leave, now." He said with a whisper and then opened the door for her.  
  
~ END FLASH ~  
  
Now she was sitting on the buss, crying for her friends and family. Maria looked down and saw her flat stomach. If you looked at her, you'd think that she was just a sad teenager. Maria was more. She was a sad, lonely, pregnant with alien teenager who was starting a new life.  
  
"Don't worry, baby. We'll survive. I know it. Your mom is teflon. New Your is full of surprises and chances. We'll survive." She whispered to her baby with tears running down her cheeks.  
  
Maria put her hand on her stomach and closed her eyes. The pregnancy was only beginning but she could felt her baby. She had made a connection with the baby.  
  
~ FLASH ~  
  
Maria was packing and took of her shirt to change it to another one. When she turned around she almost screamed. From a mirror she saw a faint glow coming from her stomach. The tears started to ran down her cheeks and when she touched the glow she heard the heartbeat of her baby.  
  
~ END FLASH ~  
  
Maria started to hum a lullaby that her mother used to sing to her when she was little.  
  
She was pregnant and going to start a new life. 


	2. Part 1

A/N: Glad that my story has got some reviews. Happy New Year to all!  
  
Cheryl: Here's the next part.  
  
raven-waves: Glad you liked it.  
  
Ebony: Glad you liked it.  
  
Ruby: The next part. Glad you liked the prologue.  
  
PART 1  
  
"Hi Max." Liz greeted him when he sat down next to the counter of the CrashDown café. Max smiled and looked around. The café hadn't felt the same for a month. Not without Maria. "You want something to drink?"  
  
"Yeah, a cherry coke would be nice." Max said and took a peanut from a bowl and tossed it on to his mouth.  
  
"How's Michael?" Liz asked and handed him his drink.  
  
"Not good. Not good at all." Max said and took a sip from his drink. "He actually faced Ms DeLuca yesterday and asked if she's heard from Maria."  
  
"Really?" Liz asked with surprise. "What did Amy said?"  
  
"Nothing. It's been a month now and we have nothing."  
  
"Except that flash Michael got."  
  
"Yeah, but that doesn't help. Especially Michael." Max said.  
  
"Has he been talking to you about that. I mean he said that he saw her packing and that it can't be right." Liz asked and checked the café. It was slow night. Only two customers and Max.  
  
"Actually he said something. This morning I started to put pressure on him about that flash and mentioned that I was worrying about him. Did you know what he said?" Max asked and Liz shook his head. "He started to yell that I should keep my mouth shut and that Maria's the one with potential alien baby..." Max whispered and watched as Liz's eyes got wide. Soon he found out that he wasn't whispering quietly enough.  
  
"WHAT?!" Amy DeLuca yelled and dropped the pie she was carrying. "What did you say?"  
  
Max slowly turned around. What he saw was a worried mom who looked like she just found out that her daughter was pregnant with an alien.  
  
"Ms DeLuca?" Liz started. "Calm down. Can I get som...?"  
  
"No, you can't get me anything." She said to Liz and turned to Max. "What did you just say?"  
  
Max had to admit that the woman was more scary than any FBI agent or skin.  
  
...TBC... 


	3. Part 2

PART 2  
  
He stepped inside of the small night club. 'Blue Night Star' was the place's name and he liked the atmosphere. He hadn't been there for couple of months but the place seemed to stay same.  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen. Ria!" the owner called out and the audience cheered and clapped their hands. He didn't bother to looked over the stage.  
  
'Some new singer.' He thought. 'Well atleast somehing had changed.'  
  
I'll make it through the rainy days  
I'll be the one who stands here longer than the rest  
When my landscape changes, re-arranges  
I'll be stronger than I've ever been  
No more stillness, more sunlight  
Everything's gonna be all right  
  
The words flew to his ears and he was amazed. How someone had such a beautiful voice? Slowly he turned to look at the singer.  
  
I know that there's gonna be a change  
Better find your way out of your fear  
If you wanna come with me  
Then that's the way it's gotta be  
  
Maria slowly let her eyes circle around the audience. She felt him. She felt him near even thought there was something odd about it. Like something had changed.  
  
I'm all alone  
And finally I'm getting stronger  
You'll come to see  
Just what I can be  
I'm getting stronger  
  
What are the changes? She was beautiful and like glowing. And if she meant what she was singing she was all alone in the big city. He knew her all right even thought he had only saw her for a while. His duplicate's bitch. He wouldn't mind getting a piece of her.  
  
Sometimes I feel so down and out  
Like emotion that's been captured in a maze  
I had my ups and downs  
Trials and tribulations  
I overcome it day by day  
Feeling good and almost powerful  
A new me, that's what I'm looking for  
  
I know that there's gonna be a change  
Better find your way out of your fear  
If you wanna come with me  
Then that's the way it's gotta be  
  
The more he stared at her, the more he felt a connection towards her. He just couldn't help it. Something was drawing him towards her.  
  
I'm all alone  
And finally I'm getting stronger  
You'll come to see  
Just what I can be  
I'm getting stronger  
  
Maria didn't saw Michael. Her heart didn't know how to react. She was sad, she missed him, but she also was happy, she didn't want anything to happen to her friends or family.  
  
I didn't know what I had to do  
I just knew I was alone  
People around me but they didn't care  
So I searched into my soul  
I'm not the type of girl that will let them see her cry  
It's not my style  
I get by  
See I'm gonna do this for me  
  
But what is she doing there all alone? Shouldn't she be with his dupe sucking face or did his wimpier copy screw things up royally. Or did they find the way home and she just had to leave? Or what if she just wasn't there alone? He and his bro could need someone to talk to their non-earthly status.  
  
I'm all alone  
And finally I'm getting stronger  
You'll come to see  
Just what I can be  
I'm getting stronger  
  
But why he had this urge to protect her? Why did he felt drawn to her? Why did he wanted to make sure that nothing could ever hurt her?  
  
I'm all alone  
And finally I'm getting stronger  
You'll come to see  
Just what I can be  
I'm getting stronger  
  
He decided to find that out. 


	4. Part 3

A/N: Hey, reviews. Cool! I have updated now and still hoping reviews. I'm sorry but I don't know how to write New Your accent. I've tried but remember that it's only a try. Sorry for any grammar mistakes.  
  
Ruby: Thanks. Maria meets Rath in the fourth part.  
raven_waves: Here's an update.  
  
A/N (again): If you want me to add some cool line in this story, then send it with your reviews or send it straight to me :) I'll try to add it in my story.  
  
PART 3  
  
Michael looked at the ceiling while laying on the couch. He couldn't believe that he had slahed out on Max like that. Max had a kid somewhere out there too. He couldn't believe that he had a kid. That he was a father.  
  
That wasn't a fact, of course. It was only a vision that he got when he seached Maria's room. When he touched the mirror he saw her looking at herself, looking at her stomach and there, on her stomach, was a blue glow. It could be something else.  
  
But what?  
  
There wasn't anything else that he could think of. He hadn't thought anything else in the past two and half weeks. Maria was out there, somewhere, carrying his child. The idea thrilled and scared him. He was thrilled that he was going to be a father. When he finds her he was going to have a family of his own. Michael smiled at that thought. But then he was scared. He was half alien. That baby had alien blood in him or her. How does it affects to the pregnancy? Tess got pregnant and she had to leave 'cause the baby couldn't survive on earth. But Tess was alien. Maria is human. Is Maria strong enough to go through the pregnancy? Those genetics were so complicated.  
  
Liz was the science woman in their group. Could he ask her about this? Would she kill him for impregnating her best friend in the age of seventeen? Can he talk to her about Maria's condition without freaking her out or upsetting her? Can he talk to her without bringing Tess in so that she can keep cool? Damn Max for sleeping with Tess. Damn him for sleeping with Maria.  
  
On the other hand... What if it was something else? Maybe he isn't father after all. He couldn't make up his mind which one he wished to be more true. He had always wanted a family but he's first priority was Maria's safety. And if that meant that she couldn't have his children, then so be it. If the pregnancy between aliens and humans, if there was one, was going the same way than Tess' then he hoped that Maria wasn't pregnant. That it was something else.  
  
Maria couldn't be pregnant. She just couldn't. He had imagined it. 'Cause if she was pregnant with his child the pregnancy wouldn't be normal and if it wasn't normal it would hurt her badly and only to think Maria in any kind of pain was killing him.  
  
*****  
  
Amy looked at Liz and then Max. They were in Liz's bedroom and the teenagers had just finished telling her about the aliens and their excistance. Amy slowly got up and paced around. Then she stopped, opened her mouth to talk, shut her mouth and paced again.  
  
"That's not true. There is no such things as aliens. There is no aliens. I may sell souveniers about aliens but I certainly don't believe in them." Amy finally got out.  
  
Max touched Liz's white shirt and turned it red. Amy's eyes got wide and her mouth opened but nothing came out. She backed away slowly and whispered, "No. That's a trick."  
  
"Ms DeLuca. I assure you that's not a trick. Ms DeLuca?" Liz called her but she didn't say anything. "Ms DeLuca?"  
  
Amy sat down on the floor against the wall and breathed deeply. Max got up and fetched a glass of water to her. Amy looked at the glass suspiciously but then she took it and with one look at Liz took a sip from it.  
  
"Ms DeLuca? Are you alright?" Max asked and smiled when Amy nodded. Thank God she didn't freak out like Maria did when she found out.  
  
"I'm okay, I think." She said and took a minute to collect her thoughts. "Let me get this straight. You are an alien, right?" she asked and looked at Max. He nodded. "And you saved Liz's life when she was shot." That really wasn't a question, just a statement, but Max nodded anyway. "And your sister is an alien, too, and so is Michael, Maria's boyfriend, right?" Max nodded, again. "That sweet girl, Tess, who lived with Jim and Kyle, is also an alien and left to your home planet? And you have these different kind of powers?" Max just nodded. "My daughter is dating an alien." Amy stated. "My daughter is DATING an alien." She said and Max winced. She made it sound so bad. "Now, back to my original question. What did you say in the café? Correct me if I'm wrong but I heard something about Maria being pregnant with an alien."  
  
"It's true." Liz said and Amy was ready to explode.  
  
"My baby is having a baby. Oh God! An alien baby! And now she's out there, somewhere, all alone..."  
  
"Ms DeLuca, calm down. We'll find her. Michael had a flash of her packing and he can have another one." Max said.  
  
"Don't you dare to mention his name. That boy, excuse me, an alien has got my baby pregnant. He's better pray to God that I don't get my hands on him before we find Maria or I'm not responsible what I'm going to do to him." She finished and took another sip of water.  
  
******************************  
A/N: I hope Michael's inner thoughs made sense but he's going through a lot so he has a some right to be confusing. Don't you agree? 


	5. Part 4

PART 4  
  
It was late. The clock was almost ten. He walked to the back stage. She was putting her jacket on and looked tired. She seemed to sense something and looked around but then turned to put something to her bag. She didn't spot him hiding in the shadows. She turned around and took her bag. Then she started to walk to his direction. Again she seemed to sense something but then shook her head and mumbled something. He couldn't make out what. Her steps got slower and slower when she got closer to him.  
  
"Hello?" She called out. "Is anyone there?"  
  
He didn't answer. He wanted to surprise her. She continued walking. "You're imgining things, DeLuca." She said quietly.  
  
When she was infront of him he reached out and grabbed her from behind. He put his other hand around her to keep her arms in place and other to her mouth to prevent her from screaming. "Stay quiet and I'll remove my hand." He whispered and she nodded. Slowly he removed his hand from her mouth.  
  
"Michael?" She whispered and tried to turn around but he prevented it.  
  
"Nope. Not gonna happen. I like tis way." He said heavy New Your accent in his voice.  
  
Maria's eyes got wide. Earlier and now she got this Michael feeling that she always got when he was near except now something was odd in it. She wondered it what it was but now she knew. Why couldn't she tell it sooner. She was in New York and the feeling was slightly different. "Rath?"  
  
"That's right, girlie. Now we can have a little chat." He said and his lips touched her ear lobe.  
  
Maria was scared. Rath was a killer. He had killed his Max. What was his name? Zan. He had killed Zan. What if he does something to her? Or worse. What if he does something to the baby? She couldn't take that risk. She had to try escape.  
  
She felt his leg against her leg and had an idea. Quickly she stepped on his foot. Rath growled in pain and without noticing eased his hold of her. She pushed him away from her and took a step towards exit. She didn't get that far, though. Two seconds later she found herself her back against the wall facing very angry looking Rath. He had a hold of her upper arms preventing her to move.  
  
"DONTCHA EVER DO THAT AGAIN, DO YA HEAR ME?!" He yelled and tightened his hold to make his point.  
  
Maria winced and a tear rolled down her cheek. Rath immeaditely loosened his grip. He didn't know why he did so. He didn't mean to hurt her, it was a reaction. Something told him to protect her and now he was hurting her.  
  
"I'm... I... didn't mean to..." He stammered and let go of her arms. He placed his hands against the wall on either side of her. "Are ya here alone?" She nodded. "Where's my dupe or the others?"  
  
"In Roswell." She whispered and Rath was surprised.  
  
"What? He let ya go to the big city all by yourself?" he asked and she turned her face away. "I think we need to talk but not here."  
  
Rath turned her to face the exit and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. He had her so that she couldn't escape.  
  
"Where are you taking me?" Maria asked quietly, obviously in fear.  
  
"To somewhere more private." He said and dragged her to an alley. 


	6. Part 5

PART 5  
  
They walked for a while. To her relief and surprise they didn't go to the sewers. Maria payed attention and looked around so that she was aware where they were. Then Rath started to drag her towards an apartment building. Maria tripped and Rath was beside her right away.  
  
"Ya okay?" He asked and to her surprise he sounded very concerned.  
  
"Just peachy." She mumbled and got up. Again Rath wrapped his hand around her shoulders but now she noticed that she could escape if she wanted to.  
  
"C'mon." He said and led her in.  
  
They stopped in front of a door and Rath put his hand on the lock. After a click he opened the door and pushed her in. Then he turned to close the door.  
  
"Rath? Did ya bring anythin' to eat?" She heard a familiar sound asking. "Whose the chick?"  
  
In front of her stood a guy with dark hair styled to spikes and a ring on his right eyebrow. 'Max?' was Maria's first thougth but then it cleared to her. "ZAN?!"  
  
"So he knows my name. Ya've told her about me?" He asked and Rath took his jacket off. Zan look closely at her wearing long denim skirt, baby blue sleeveless shirt which stopped just before the skirt started, and denim jacket. "So ya bring her here... for what? For a little bit fun?"  
  
"No." Rath said. "Ya remember that hot chick I told ya about after the summit thing?"  
  
"Yea... Ya mean, she's the..?" Zan asked and Rath nodded. "Ya were right. Damn!"  
  
Maria didn't pay attention to the conversation. She looked around in the, as shocking as it sounds like, quite clean apartment. They had a couch and an armchair next to the couch. They were placed in front of a table where were a small portable tv-set. Between the tv-set and the couch was a coffee table. On the floor was few rugs and then there was a small kitchen and near the kitchen were three doors. Two of them were open and she could see that one was the bathroom and the other one was a bedroom. She saw an unmade bed and some clothes on the floor. There wasn't any curtains on the windows but it wasn't like there was any need. They were on the fourth floor. She wondered how they could keep their place so clean but another thought came to her mind. 'Zan. Alive. How?' She tried to clear her head but it was quite hard. After a month of being pregnant and alone she had now seen both Michael and Max's dupes. It was very disturbing.  
  
"YO! Maria!" She heard Rath yell and turned around. Sure she was scared and confused but she was also a teflon babe.  
  
"What do you want from me?" She asked, not liking the situation at all. "And how is it that you're alive?" She asked from Zan.  
  
"I could want lots of things right now, sweetheart." Zan said and the way he said it made Maria want to throw up. He looked like Max, for crying out loud, and that tone and Max was just didn't fit.  
  
"Stuff it, Zan." Rath said quickly and turned to Maria. "Sit down."  
  
"No, I won't." She said back and a memory of her and Michael fighting and making up after that flashed to her mind.  
  
"She has fire in her." Zan said and flashed a grin. Rath dragged her next to a couch.  
  
"Sit or I'll make ya sit."  
  
Maria sat to a couch and noticed how comfortable it was. She first looked at Zan and then Rath and then again Zan. "How you're still alive? You were supposed to be dead."  
  
"She knows?" Zan asked.  
  
"Ava gave a flash to someone in Roswell." Rath explained.  
  
"Why anyone doesn't tell me anything anymore? Crap!" Zan swore and turned to Maria. "Ava wasn't the only one who could mind warp. That truck wasn't a truck. It was an illusion."  
  
"Now it's yar turn to answer. Where's the others?" Rath asked and Zan raised his eyebrow's.  
  
"She's alone in the city?" He asked and Rath nodded. "I like the fact."  
  
"Not now, Zan. Maybe later." Rath said and sat next to Maria.  
  
"I allready told you. They're still in Roswell, New Mexico." She said and got up. "I'm leaving."  
  
"Not yet, babe." Rath said and drew her back to the couch. "Besides, the door's welded shut."  
  
Rath put his arm around her and Zan sat to the other side of her so that she was sitting in the middle of them.  
  
"Tell us, whacha doin' in here all by yourself." Rath asked. 'And why I want to protect ya?' he added in his mind.  
  
"What are you going to do to me?" she asked with fear. Zan took her face to his hand turned her face so that she was facing him.  
  
"Whacha want us to do to ya?" He asked his lips inches apart from Maria's.  
  
"Nuthin'." Rath said and pushed Zan's face away from Maria's. "We ain't gonna do nuthin' if yar co-operative."  
  
"I was forced to leave. He couldn't kill me so he told me to leave?" she told them and put her head to her hands.  
  
"Who forced ya? My dupe?" Rath asked and Maria shook her head 'no'.  
  
"It was a guy named Bob. An alien." Maria had a feeling that told her that it was safe to tell them everything. "He said that he was the royal four's protector. He wanted to take them to Antar but Michael didn't want to go. He said that it was because of me. He had to kill me but after he tried he said that he couldn't."  
  
"Why?" Zan asked.  
  
"He said that he couldn't kill an Antarian even thought it isn't a full blooded one." Maria told them.  
  
After the shock Rath found his voice. "Ya mean yar an alien? An Antarian?" he asked but Maria shook her head 'no'.  
  
"Then what is it?" Zan asked and Maria got up.  
  
"I don't have to tell you anything." She said and walked to the door and tried to open it.  
  
"Welded, remember?" Rath yelled and Maria started to bang the door. Each bang was louder and louder than the one before. Rath noticed that she was doing more than trying to break the door. She was letting out of rage.  
  
Maria kicked and slammed her fist against the door. She wanted to be with Michael. Not in his dupe's apartment. She wanted to kill Bob for trying to kill her and her baby. She wanted to kill him for threating to kill her friends. Tears started to ran down her cheeks.  
  
Rath got up and walked behind her, took a hold of her wrists and turned her around. Immeaditely Maria's face was buried against his chest and he felt her shaking. His shirt started to get wet and it was then when he realized that she was crying. Not used to comforting a crying woman he let go of her wrists and wrapped his arms around her slowly smoothing her back.  
  
"What is it? What's wrong?" he asked and she mumbled something against his shirt.  
  
"What?" Zan asked and walked next to them.  
  
"I said I'm pregnant. Michael's the father." She said loud and clear and started to cry again against Rath's shirt.  
  
TBC...  
  
*********************************  
A/N: If anyone can tell me how to use boldfacing, underlining and italicizing, please, tell me. I am more than happy to know. :) Thanks. Review! 


	7. Part 6

Ebony, samantha and mmcandygoodness: Thank you.  
  
PART 6  
  
Rath couldn't stop staring at her. They were now sitting on the couch and she was still crying against his shirt but not so hard anymore. Zan sat on the coffee table and looked at Rath with interest. This was the first time Rath acted this way. Rath smoothed her back and mouthed 'water' at Zan. Zan got the message and went to the kitchen. When he came back he handed a glass filled with water to her and she took it with a small softly whispering 'thanks'.  
  
"So?" Rath asked and Maria looked at him.  
  
"So what?" She asked and sipped her water and tried not to think about how much Rath's eyes looked like Michael's. 'Of course his eyes looks like Michael's! They're duplicates!' she told herself.  
  
"So, are ya gonna tell us wat has happened?" Rath asked softly which surprised Maria. She had no idea that he could be sweeter than she thought.  
  
"No." Maria said looking at the glass in her hand. She really wanted to talk about it but she wasn't still exactly sure if it was a good idea to tell Rath and Zan even thought she had a feeling it was safe. She had hard time to trust her emotions right now. 'Why is Rath so sweet and caring?'  
  
"C'mon. Tell us. It's good to talk about things. Ya know? It's therapeutic." Rath said and Maria watched him like looking for something. Then she found something that she thought she'd never find. Something that she has seen in Michael's eyes so many times. Want to protect?  
  
'If he wants to protect me, I guess it's safe to tell,' she thought changed her position so that she was sitting straight. "How much do you want to know?"  
  
"I want to know wat has happened after the summit. Details ain't necessary." Rath said and stared at her. She looked too tired. 'It can't be good for the baby. Or for her.'  
  
Maria started to told them what had happen. She told them about Max seeing Liz with Kyle and how Liz wouldn't talk about it. She told them about Tess being pregnant, Alex's death, Liz's quest for finding the killer, how the baby couldn't live on earth, Liz finding that Alex had translated the book, finding out how to make the granolith work and that the aliens were leaving. She told them that Liz found out that Tess killed Alex and how Michael left the cave for her and that how Max was now for quest for finding his son and Bob's arrival. How Bob has trying to seperate humans from aliens and how their lives had changed. She told them about her meeting with Bob, him threatening her and her leaving Roswell. She told them everything. "... and now I'm here all alone. Can I go home now?" Maria asked and got up, handing the glass back to Zan. "I have to work tomorrow."  
  
"Ya can try to leave but the door's..." Rath started but Maria cut her off.  
  
"...welded shut. Yeah, I got that. Could you open it?" She asked and Rath just shook his head. "Why not?"  
  
"'Cause I like ya here." Rath said and Maria saw red.  
  
"What? I am so not staying here. I have to go home and hopefully get some sleep before my shift starts tomorrow morning. I can't stay here, can't you understand that?!" Maria yelled on top of her lungs. "Are you agreeing with him?" She asked politely and looked at Zan.  
  
"No need to yell, and yes, I agree. Yar not going anywhere." Zan said and Maria looked at him with shock. She had thought that Zan would agree with her since he had been quiet throught entire conversation.  
  
"Great, just great. This is a kidnapping, you know that?" She said. "No, not kidnapping. Abducting, that's what this is."  
  
"C'mon, Maria. Just think about it." Rath said and Maria turned to him with fury.  
  
"I've thought about it. I thought that I was going to leave and forget that I have ever been in Roswell. I am six weeks pregnant and been alone four of them so I don't need you, okay?" She yelled and then took few deep breaths to calm down. "I can't... I... I'm tired and I want to go home..." she said her yell turning to sobs. 'Damn these mood swings.'  
  
"Maria..." Rath said sweetly and got up. He walked to her and took her to his embrace. He couldn't help but think how perfectly she fitted into his arms. Slowly he took her to the couch and then laid them on the couch, Maria on top of him. "Sleep, rest. We'll talk more tomorrow."  
  
Maria barely had a change to nod when she already fell asleep. Rath looked at Zan who had a grin on his face. "Wat?"  
  
"Nuthin'. It's just funny to see ya so sweet over one chick." Zan said and chuckled.  
  
Rath glared at him but knew what he was talking about. He knew that he didn't act like this when it came to women. He messed around and had one night things but knew that he had never been this sweet. But he had to admit that even thought he liked it or not, it felt good. Knowing that she was near and safe made him smile.  
  
Suddenly Rath's black shirt turned to pink. Zan looked at him, trying hard not to laugh his lungs out and to wake up the sleeping beauty on top of Rath. To say that Rath was in shock would be an understatement.  
  
"Dude, I hafta say that the colour suits ya. Good choice." Zan said and again tried not to laugh.  
  
Rath glared at him. "Shut up. I didn't change it."  
  
"Then who did? There's only two aliens in this room." Zan said and Rath looked at Maria.  
  
"Wrong." Rath whispered and Zan followed Rath's gaze to Maria's stomach. Then he looked at Maria's hand laying on Rath's chest and noticed that a faint, blue glow was coming from her hand. 


	8. Part 7

PART 7  
  
"Do ya mean that the kid did that? Through her?" Zan asked with slight amaze.  
  
"Yeah, I think so." Rath answered and watched the glow slowly fading away.  
  
"Wat now?" Zan asked and removed a lock of Maria's hair off her face.  
  
Rath glared at him. For some odd reason he didn't like to see Zan touching Maria. "What do ya mean wat now?"  
  
"I mean she's pregnant and the kid is using his powers through her so she doesn't have any control to them. We have to watch over her but she wasn't that happy to see us." Zan stated and got up. He needed to think.  
  
"We'll keep a close eye on her whether she liked it or not." Rath said matter of factly. Then he turned to look at Maria. She looked like an angel.  
  
"Rath, wat's going on?" Zan asked with worry.  
  
"Meanin'?" Rath asked and tried to look away from Maria but it was so damn hard.  
  
"I've never seen ya like tis." Zan said. Rath's behaviour was pretty strange.  
  
"I dunno. Maybe it's the DNA." Rath said with smile. This time he didn't try to look away. He didn't want to.  
  
"DNA?" Zan asked. What the hell was Rath talking about?  
  
"Yeah. Think about it. The kid has my dupe's DNA so in a way it's my kid too and that's why they feel like a family to me, ya know?" Then Rath's facial expression got softer and his voice got quieter. "It feels good. Maybe tis gives me a chance to know wat it's like to be a father. To have a family."  
  
Zan just nodded. That made sense. "I think a nephew or a niece would be great." Zan crossed his arms. "I think you'd be a great father."  
  
"Don't go all soft on me now." Rath said. He had just realized that he poured his hole heart and soul to his bro.  
  
"Soft?" Zan laughed. "Ya're the one talkin' about feelings."  
  
"Watever." Rath said and felt Maria to shift her position. "I better take her to sleep." He said and got up with Maria on his arms. "She's movin' in with us." Rath stated and looked at Zan like saying 'ya better agree'.  
  
"Where she's gonna sleep?" Zan asked. His bed was really comfortable and he wanted to keep it to himself.  
  
"My bed is wide enough." Rath just stated.  
  
For a second Zan was surprised. Rath had really thought about this matter. Then Zan looked at his bro and grinned. "Oh man, change the colour. Pink makes ya look like a fag."  
  
Rath glared at him. "Yar lucky I'm carrying her." And after that he went to his room.  
  
Rath carried her directly to the bed. She stirred a little when he placed her to his bed but soon fell back to sleep. He took her jacket gently and tossed it to a chair. He thought about taking the skirt off but the thought was flown out of his head when he noticed a faint glow coming from her stomach. He touched it lightly and immeaditely flashes filled his head.  
  
FLASH  
  
Maria smiling and laughing when Amy pushed her higher and higher in a swing.  
  
Maria kissing Michael after he had opened up to her.  
  
Maria's face twisted in pain and sweat drops on her forehead.  
  
Two kids in their carrycots. One with pink blanket and one with light blue blanket.  
  
END FLASH  
  
For a moment all he could do was stare at her. After a moment only one thought entered his mind. 'She's having twins.' 


	9. Part 8

ElleloveMax: Thanks. Lonnie and Ava... you'll find out later.  
Ebony: Thanks. I thought that it might be fun.  
mmcandygoodness: I like to think so too.  
Kerstin Sachs: Thanks. I'll try.  
  
  
PART 8  
  
"Yo, Rath! Ya don't look so good. And still wearin' pink, I see." Zan commented when Rath walked back to the living room. When he sat down and started to mumble something Zan knew something was wrong. "Rath, wat's wrong?" When Rath still didn't answer Zan began to worry. "Never thought I'd say tis way. Earth to Rath! Answer to me, dammit!"  
  
"Wat?" Rath asked and stared at Zan.  
  
"I asked, wat's wrong?" Zan repeated his question. "So wat is it? Somethin' that I should know? Or..."  
  
"Shut up, will ya! I need to think." Rath snapped at him.  
  
Zan, being used to Rath's behaviour, wasn't going to shut up. "Wazzup? Wat happened?"  
  
"Maria... she's..." Rath started but stopped. It was still unbelievable. His ran his hand through his hair and then went to kitchen to get some water.  
  
"Yea?" Zan asked and wathed his brother to sit down on a stool.  
  
"She's having twins." Rath finally got out and Zan's eyes got wide.  
  
"Holy shit!" Zan exclaimed and started to pace. "Ya sure?"  
  
"Just shut up. She's sleepin'." Rath said and noticed that Zan stopped. "I'm sure. I noticed tis glow on her stomach and when I thouched it I got these flashes."  
  
"Wat flashes? Wat did you see?" Zan whispered.  
  
"Her and her mother, or I think it was her mother. Her and my dupe. Her giving birth. The babies." Then Rath's eyes went all dreamy. "Oh man, those babies, they're so beautiful." Then he looked at Zan straight to his eyes. "A boy and a girl, Zan."  
  
"Figures. She's their mother after all." Zan said and Rath's look turned to glare.  
  
"Have a deathwish?" Rath asked and Zan shook his head 'no'. "Wat the f*ck were ya thinkin' about flirtin' with her?"  
  
"It was nothin', I swear. Just wanted to see my chances." Zan said quickly. He had seen Rath's pissed up -mood and it was obvious that Rath was attracted to Maria.  
  
"Wat chances?" Rath asked to make a point and Zan noticed that.  
  
"That's wat I realized, too." Zan said and let Rath know that the flirting was over. "Now, back to the original issue. Twins are a risk, ya know that?"  
  
"I know. We hafta make her see that she can't be alone." Rath said seriously and Zan nodded. "Ya really think I'd made a good father?"  
  
"Sure. Ya've always take care of the others. I mean, remember when we were twelve and Ava got picked on by two guys?" Zan asked and Rath smiled.  
  
"Sure. They were at least three years older than us." Rath said a slight pride in his voice.  
  
"And ya used yar powers on them." Zan stated and Rath smiled.  
  
"Never seen them since."  
  
"Wat ya don't know is that they spent three months in ICU." Zan said and Rath stared at him.  
  
"Really?" Zan nodded. "Well, they should've mess with my family. I should've killed them then."  
  
"Don't know about that. Ya know wat the strangest thing was?" Rath shook his head 'no'. "Ya and Ava wasn't that close and she could've defend herself."  
  
"Wat's so strange about that?" Rath asked. "She was still part of my family."  
  
"True." Zan admitted quietly. He missed Ava so much. "Ya miss Lonnie?"  
  
"Not at all." Rath answered.  
  
"No?" Zan asked. He thought that Rath and his sister were really tight.  
  
"Did I stutter? No, I don't. Ya?" Rath asked. Zan and Lonnie were the few twins who were survived at birth and their bond were strong.  
  
"No. She wanted me dead and when she found out that I was alive and ya knew it she wanted ya dead. She's not my sister anymore." Zan said with sureness. "We're better off without her."  
  
"Agreed. Ya miss Ava?" Rath asked and wathed when Zan quickly turned away.  
  
"Every single day, hour, minute, second... All the time." Zan admitted. "Ya think we'll ever find her?"  
  
"Sure we will. We won't stop lookin'." Rath answered and Zan looked at him again.  
  
"So, twins." Zan changed the subject. "Changes are slim to none. How are ya gonna tell her that she'll probably loose the kids' and her life before the sixth month."  
  
"I don't know." Rath admitted. He had never been this afraid. 


	10. Part 9

A/N: I am so sorry that I haven't updated earlier.  
  
ElleloveMax and mmcandygoodness: Thanks for your reviews and hope this will answer to some of them.  
  
PART 9  
  
Maria woke up feeling good. She closed her eyes and snuggled deeper into the strong familiar arms that held her close. Maybe it had been only a dream. Maybe she hadn't met Rath and Zan, maybe she hadn't left Roswell, maybe she wasn't pregnant... The last thought pained her. Somehow not being pregnant was a terrible thought right that moment. There was only one way to figure it out. She just had to open her eyes and look around.  
  
Being afraid of what the answer might be, she slowly opened her eyes. She wasn't in Roswell. She wasn't in her apartment. She wasn't in Michael's arms. It wasn't a dream.  
  
'Oh shit.' Maria thought while looking at sleeping Rath whose arms were tightly around her.  
  
Moving as carefully as she could, she started to slide from his arms, trying not to wake him.  
  
She got out of the bed and breathed in delight when she noticed that she was dressed. Maria looked around to find her jacket. Picking it up, she put her hand to the doorhandle.  
  
"Where do ya think ya're goin'?" a husky voice behind her asked.  
  
"Out of here." Maria answered and turned to look at him. It was a mistake. Once her eyes landed on his all she wanted was to kiss him like there's no tomorrow. 'Damn these hormones.'  
  
"Oh, no ya're not." Rath said and got up giving Maria a better look at him. He was only wearing his boxers. Rath looked around and spotted his jeans nearby. He put them on and soon after put on a sleeveless black t-shirt which was lying on the floor. Maria thanked him silently. Now she could think again.  
  
"Look, I have to go home, get changed and go to work." Maria said and opened the door. The door was immeaditely slammed shut by Rath who was now very close to her. He was leaning against the door arms crossed. "Move!"  
  
"No." Rath said calmly and took a step towards her. Maria backed away trying to keep the distanse between them. "Listen, girlie. As long as ya're carrying those babies, ya're under my care. That means ya stay in my sight on in tis apartment. I hafta protect ya."  
  
The plural form didn't go unnoticed. "Wait a second. Babies? What do you mean by babies?"  
  
"Ya're havin' twins." Rath stated calmly.  
  
"Twins? How do you know?" Maria asked and sat down on the bed.  
  
"Had a flash." He said and noticed that Maria was staring the floor obviously trying to cope with the news. He sat next to her, putting his arm aroudn her shoulders. "Ya okay?"  
  
Maria quickly got away from him even thought the thought of staying and leaning against him was tempting. She got up and walked to the window. "Okay? OKAY?! Lets rewind this situation. First I have to leave Roswell, my family and all my friends after finding out that I'm going to have a baby. Lets not forget that that's an ALIEN baby! Then when I finally thought that my life was starting to look good again, my baby's father's duplicate is abducting me and taking me to his place where I see another duplicate who should be dead!" Maria yelled at him her hands waving. "Then I find out that I'm having twins. So to answer to your question, I AM NOT OKAY THANK YOU VERY MUCH FOR ASKING!"  
  
Rath was surprised by her outburst but quickly came to his senses. He saw that Maria was leaning against the table next to the window. He quickly moved next to her to catch her just in time. She had passed out.  
  
He gently moved her to the bed and tried to get her to wake up. Soon she finally woke up and Rath breathed out in relief. He had noticed long before how beautiful she was but seeing her looking at him with those deep green eyes, her blond hair spread across the pillow and her full lips sligtly aparted... he had to use all the power he had inside of him not to lean down and just make her to forget his pansyass dupe.  
  
"Why?" he heard her asking quietly.  
  
"What?" he asked and was disappointed when she turned her face away from him.  
  
"Why do you have to protect me? What do you care? If I remember correctly during your visit to Roswell you seemed to be more interested of Liz than me. A lot more, in fact." Maria asked quietly.  
  
"That mousy one?" Rath asked and laughed when Maria nodded. "Oh, I noticed ya and was very interested, but what can ya do when ya're boyfriend is glarin' at ev'ry guy that's even glances ya."  
  
"And the kiss?" Maria asked quietly.  
  
"Jealous?" Rath asked and grinned when noticed Maria to part her lips to protest. "It was nuthin'. Just wanted to know if the King's bitch was worth of kissin'. And got my answer. Wouldn't do it again even if ya payed for it. Personally, I don't even know wat he sees in her. Too dull for anythin'."  
  
"Hey! That's my friend you're talking about!" Maria protested but Rath just kept grinning. "So why do you need to protect me?"  
  
"Me and Zan figured it out last night. It's the DNA."  
  
"DNA?"  
  
"Yeah. 'Cause the kids have my dupe's DNA they also have my DNA and that makes them to be my kids. That's why I feel drawn to them, to ya and that's why I feel this urge to keep ya safe." Rath explained and Maria listened. She was surprised by his words and the craziest thing was that it made sense.  
  
Slowly Maria got up and Rath let her. "Well, there's no need to. I can handle myself and the kids just fine. I'm a big girl who has lived for a month all by herself in this big and scary city so you can just let me go." Maria said and tried to look into his eyes but he just turned his eyes away. "Is there something more I should know about?"  
  
"No." Rath stated without any feeling. He didn't want to tell her.  
  
"Then I'm leaving. Seeya." Maria said and headed towards the door but Rath grabbed her upper arm and draw her back to the bed. "Let me go."  
  
"No."  
  
"So there is something more." Maria said and Rath just nodded. Then he got up and went to his closet from where he drew a pink sleeveless t-shirt.  
  
"Nice colour." Maria said with a grin and earned a nasty look from Rath.  
  
"Tis was black yesterday. I didn't change it and neither did Zan." Rath said and tossed the shirt to Maria. "It was yar babies."  
  
"Could you repeat that? I thought that you said my babies turned this shirt to pink." Maria said with not believing what Rath was saying.  
  
"It was yar babies who changed the shirt." Rath said very clearly and before Maria had any time to ask about it he continued. "They used their powers thru ya when ya were sleep. Obviously ya have no control over 'em so that means ya have to stay with us. Either me or Zan always by yar side."  
  
"What? That has never happened." Maria said and Rath's face darkened. "So maybe I can control them. Maybe it happens only when I'm asleep." Maria said and grinned victoriously. "So if that was all then I'll just... you know... go."  
  
"There's more." Rath said quietly. He really didn't want to tell her this but if it was the last change to keep her there then he had to tell her.  
  
"What?" Maria asked and Rath shifted his position.  
  
"The changes are that you'll propably die in the next five months." Rath said quietly and was hurt when suddenly got as far as she could from him.  
  
"Are you going to kill me? I thought that you wanted to protect me and now you're threatening me. Why do you..?" Maria started to talk but Rath cut her off.  
  
"I'm not going to hurt ya or the babies. It's just a fact. Just hear me out, will ya?" Rath said and when Maria seemed to listen him he started. "Twins are very rare among our people. Only one per mil of them survives. Zan and Vilandra were among them and even their surviving were a miracle, or that's wat I've heard. It has sumthin' to do with the energy, the twins' need and the mother's resources. Practically it means that twins need more energy to grow than the mother has to give. One child, no problem. Two? Very rare. Triplets? Unheard of. Got my point?"  
  
Maria didn't say anything. His eyes told her that he wasn't finished.  
  
"When twins reach to middle of the pregnancy their energy need will be too strong for the mother and it drains her to death. Along with their mother the twins will die too." Rath finished and wathed fear to spread to Maria's face and her hands automaticly going to her stomach.  
  
"So I'm going to die?" Maria asked with fear and looked at him.  
  
"No. That's not an option. Me and Zan are going to take care of it." Rath said and walked to her.  
  
"How?" Maria asked with weak voice. "And how do you know how long this pregnancy will last?"  
  
"You're a human and there's human in me and my dupe so most likely the pregnancy will last nine months. Me and Zan have had lot of time to talk about during tis year." Rath tried to be funny and make Maria smile but when it didn't work he gave up. "Listen. Me and Zan will give ya energy so that you'll survive, okay? It'll be allright, you'll see."  
  
Maria leaned against him and he wrapped his arms around her. He felt her tears on his shirt and only thing he could do now was comfort her. 


End file.
